


a step in the right direction

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Support Conversation Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: who knew that one misstep could lead to something so joyous?ora libra/virion s-support bc this is yet another pair that should've had an s-support by default intsys!!!! fite me!!!!





	a step in the right direction

**Author's Note:**

> do u ever remember how libra is literally virion's bi awakening (ha. awakening)
> 
> anyway i love these two with all my heart!!!

Virion: Oh my, this is quite the predicament...

...

Libra: ...?

Libra: Virion seems distressed... I should see if I can help.

...

Virion: How could the ineffable Virion make such a blunder? This is an utter travesty!

Libra: Virion? Is everything alright?

Virion: Hm? Oh Libra, it is not!

Virion: I have misplaced an item of immeasurable value!

Libra: Oh my... may I help you search for it?

Virion: I... it is quite alright; I'm sure it will reveal itself to my keen gaze soon.

Libra: Hmm... if you say s-- AGH!

Virion: Libra?! Whatever is the matter?

Libra: I am well; my foot is merely sore.

Libra: I seem to have stepped on something.

Libra: A... ring?

Virion: Ah! You've found it!

Libra: Oh, this is what you were looking for?

Libra: *laughs* Naga does so love her moments of humor.

Virion: Ngh... indeed she does.

Libra: This is quite the exquisite craftsmanship.

Virion: Y-Yes... the mighty Virion accepts only the best, as you know.

Libra: Hm... if I may offer my congratulations in advance, Virion?

Virion: I-- Whatever do you mean?

Libra: This IS an engagement ring, is it not?

Virion: ...

Virion: *sigh* It is as you say.

Virion: My heart has been ensnared, bound tightly with the delicate threads of love.

Virion: However... I am ashamed to admit it...

Virion: But I have lost the courage to confess since I commissioned it.

Libra: Virion? Lacking courage? My goodness...

Libra: This person must be quite important to you, hm?

Virion: More than you realize, my dear Libra.

Libra: And do you think they deserve all the good in this mortal realm?

Virion: Most assuredly so!

Libra: Then that includes your sincerity, does it not?

Virion: ...

Virion: *sigh* As always, you are correct.

Virion: Hmph... no time like the present, yes?

Libra: I'm proud of you, Virion. I... I hope this happiness is within your reach.

Virion: ... that is something only you can answer.

Libra: ...?

Libra: !!

Libra: Virion?

Virion: I will speak plainly, Libra.

Virion: I... after our frequent excursions, and particularly after we went out to the woods that one time...

Virion: I have found myself not wholly recognizing the man in the mirror whenever I gaze into one.

Virion: It is as if I have had truths about myself revealed to me that I was not privy to.

Libra: I understand that feeling extremely well.

Virion: I say this because... I am appreciative of women, as you know. Such beauty and elegance deserve to be revered, to be uplifted to the heavens!

Virion: But I... I did not think myself appreciative of men in the same way... until recently.

Libra: ... Oh.

Virion: You already see what I am trying to say, don't you?

Libra: I... I dare not let myself hope, but yes.

Virion: Hoho! If your hopes are the same as my dreams, then let them flourish!

Virion: For I have been enchanted! I have been wooed! I have been dazzled, dear Libra!

Virion: The gods have placed their humblest, yet most perfect creation in my path, and I have been stricken with awe; I swoon at the thought of your magnificence, and it is an intoxicating feeling indeed.

Virion: Your very being binds my heart in soft silken chains... it is but yours to take, should you wish it.

Libra: ...

Libra: *sniffle* Forgive me, I--

Libra: It is not every day one's dreams come so close to being true.

Virion: Then...?

Libra: You are not the only one who has been enchanted by love's whims, Virion.

Libra: I... I do not know how to explain the depths to which I have grown to care for you.

Libra: You know... I have begged the gods for forgiveness many times for thinking you no more than a simple philanderer at first.

Virion: Hahaha! But that is not incorrect, is it now?

Libra: *chuckle* There is nothing simple about you, Virion.

Libra: As your soul was bared to me, day by day... I realized the true beauty of it; a stalwart man, willing to bear terrible burdens for those he cares for.

Libra: A righteous man, as brilliant as he is just.

Libra: ... a lovely man, whose beauty has no compare.

Libra: This man has captured my heart, and holds it in the palm of his hand.

Virion: I... *sniffle* Oh my, I think I feel light-headed.

Libra: Haha... it is a privilege to see you this flushed.

Libra: But...

Virion: What is it?

Libra: You have yet to ask me the question, you know?

Virion: Aha! I must rectify this error at once!

Virion: May the gods be witness to this moment and bless it, for I ask you now, dear Libra...

Virion: Would you do me the indescribable honor of having us stand side by side, bound in heart and soul? To face life together not merely as the most stalwart of companions, but as husbands?

Libra: *sniffle* Oh, Blessed Naga, I have never been more happy to say yes in my entire life!

Virion: Hoho! Magnificent! I shall weep with joy for the next month, and my tears shall make you a lovely lake beside which to rest your weary soul!

Libra: *laughs* You'll join me there, I hope?

Virion: But of course... always.


End file.
